


十万丨Untie

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万龙女仆万丈目办公室恋情（？





	十万丨Untie

赛季末的表演赛落下帷幕，十代挤在看台向外涌出的人群里，艰难地辨别通往休息室的过道入口。他听见周围人大声、兴奋地讨论，讨论各种意义上都很精彩的决斗、讨论他耳熟的几个名字、讨论票价以及对下赛季的预测。  
他看见安全通道，上去向前走第四扇门应该是万丈目的休息室——就算推错了门也没关系，今天表演赛到场的职业选手都是他的老熟人，他们一定会一脸了然地原谅他，并善意地指明万丈目所在的房间。  
或者拉着他聊上一会。十代希望这件事不要发生，他赶时间，虽然不是什么要紧的事。

说不重要也重要，他站在挂着万丈目闪电铭牌的房间门口，无比感谢万丈目那个偶尔在他们上床时候突然发信息的助理。

“…你跟进来干什么。”  
“帮你换衣服啊。”  
在十代推开门的瞬间万丈目就已经背过身去，动作迅速得好像早有预警。他机械地、镇定地抬手拆卸固定在头发上的挂饰，手指弯曲，手甲上的铁皮贴片也暂且没有来得及卸去；他站在长沙发与素色矮几以外的空地上，高跟鞋的细跟几乎将地毯凿出两个洞，矮几上白色瓷杯里的黑色咖啡在冒烟。听见十代理所应当的语气，他哼哼两声：“本大爷才不用你帮忙，赶紧滚出去。”  
十代摸摸脸，吸了吸鼻子，盯了许久才点点头道一句，挺好看的。  
尽管在交往中十代从不吝啬这种夸奖，甚至不分场合，在朋友面前也随时可能抓着万丈目的手对他说你好漂亮；尽管他词汇贫瘠，只能翻来覆去念出那几个乏味空洞的词汇。万丈目顿了顿，不温不火地回了一句那是当然。  
他以为十代是来等他一起回家的，即使他对十代突然出现在观众席上这件事感到无端的气恼——他甚至前一天、前一周、自从十代回来后都没有提起这次特殊的比赛；再度回过头时，十代已经摸到沙发上，正一手托着脸，一眨不眨地望过来。他的眼神中混杂了多种情愫，万丈目只是随意回身一瞥，就撞见十代对着他笑。  
“傻死了。”万丈目嘟囔道，“你最好给我滚出去，看见你就烦。”  
十代却答非所问：“穿女装爽不爽，是不是下面凉飕飕的？”  
“你又不是没穿过。”万丈目与他呛道。  
他指的是学院时期的一次活动。十代穿着短裙，他也不情愿地被蓝院女生拥簇着换了裙装，一个下午都在担心裙子被风吹起来。傍晚时候甚至有蓝院的男生紧张兮兮地来与他告白，磕磕绊绊地说我在那边看了您一天，您真的好好看，我喜欢——  
万丈目面无表情转身就走，似乎对同性的告白见怪不怪。那人面色涨红还欲追上，被十代眼疾手快地拉住。在疑问的目光中，涂着口红的十代支吾半晌，不自在地扯了扯裙子，解释道万丈目闪电喜欢明日香，这不是大家都知道的事吗。  
旁边两个小弟也醒悟过来，惊讶之余跳来帮腔；蓝制服的学生看了一眼剑山裸露手臂上的浅褐色肌肉，又瞥见十代脸上专注的神色与平坦的胸脯，顿时兴致阑珊，草草地挥了挥手，步履匆忙地逃走了。

“万丈目好凶哦，这样的女仆没人喜欢的。”十代撇撇嘴，故作为难地皱起眉头，随即又舒展开来，“哎，只好让我勉为其难地…”  
“你也可以不勉强。”万丈目答道。他神色淡淡，好像在强调说我没生气。十代知道他的脾气，他最喜欢与这样要强的万丈目准调笑，逗得他憋红了脸又偏要装作一副云淡风轻不和你计较的清高模样。  
然后被他一把拽进怀里，不情不愿地接受亲吻，或者干脆主动地、气恼地撞上来，嘴唇磕碰，间以低声的、含糊不清的咒骂。  
十代的手顺着侧拉链入口钻进去，在紧闭的、不见天日的肉体上探索，嘴上也不甘寂寞地发出类似吹口哨或揶揄打趣的奇怪声响。万丈目胸口的衣服被顶起，像隆起的山包，一颤一颤地晃动；他低头看的时候，又觉得纵容这种行径的自己同样该死。  
“里面没穿衣服？贴身穿的？”十代笑道，“谁让你这么穿的，这么色。”  
“…不用你管。”万丈目被他揉得呼吸渐促，面色泛红，仍是脖子一梗，嘴硬道，“和你没关系。”  
”什么就和我没关系？你下面也没穿吗？”十代抽回手，歪头在他颈侧亲了一口。万丈目下意识地缩了缩脖子，不怎么发力地推搡他毛茸茸的脑袋，小声骂了一句闭嘴。  
“你不回答就是没穿了？”十代说，“让我看看。”  
但万丈目准永远都不能对他的玩笑免疫，只能以严肃的口吻来威胁恫吓。正如他不反感十代的调笑，十代甚至更喜欢被他骂，喜欢被他揪着头发扯着耳朵教训、像责骂随便跑到床上的法老王。  
“不要碰我。”万丈目说，“我再说一次，碰我就滚出去。”  
十代干脆自己钻进裙摆下面，对女装决斗者的通告置若罔闻，只顾着小心避开万丈目鞋面上的尖利钢刺——后来他才发现那是软的，做出金属质感而已。他跪在地毯上，大腿前侧的裤面紧绷，在微弱的光亮里亲吻恋人。他偶尔会在万丈目的大腿上吸出吻痕，做的剧烈时还会伴有青紫的指痕、无力张开的双腿与穴口处挂着的粘稠精液，色情得让人发硬。  
即使万丈目闪电高傲、理智，对人有礼、勉强算得上温柔，以至于大家都猜想他已经禁欲到性冷淡的地步；在床上这位常年裹着长外套或正装的贵族先生却意外得很能放开，只要黑灯瞎火看不见脸就敢主动抱上来，搂着亲几口就开始喘。  
十代与他开玩笑，说我是不是你哪个梦中情人的替代品。万丈目也不反驳，点点头说是啊等我梦中情人回来了你就滚出去吧。然后十代直接按着他在沙发上做了一次，又从沙发上滚到地毯上。  
温热又沉重的呼吸打在万丈目裙下裸露的肌肤上，他向后挪动半步，十代就向前跟来半步，步步紧逼，不留余地。万丈目抓着裙摆，心中不比十代轻松半分——他当然知道这个家伙要做什么，无非是在休息室里打上一炮。  
毕竟他已经提过几次了，半开玩笑地说在这种随时可能被人发现的地方干你才刺激，就像我在外面偷偷看你照片时候担心会被路过的人看见一样。  
你看的什么照片，万丈目问。  
十代狡黠地眨眨眼，扬了扬手机笑了两声对他说，当然是做的时候抓着你照的啦。

比呼吸更炙热的手掌贴在腿侧，他完全可以动，可以抬腿踹开十代，可以及时制止公共空间的荒诞性行为，但他绝望地发现自己乐在其中。  
一边隔着裙子厚重的布料按着十代的脑袋，一边在被助手或其他来打招呼的朋友发现的危机感中勃起，万丈目闪电觉得自己像个罪人，被甜言蜜语——甚至连甜言蜜语都没有，只是被十代的舌头与温热手掌俘获并困在其中，被引诱着在休息室内发出下流的低喘。  
十代偶尔会给他口，取悦他，在万丈目先生绷紧腰颤抖着射精之后顺势提出进一步的要求。被蚀骨快感刺激的大脑不经思量便会催促他点头，驱使着被原始欲望熏红了眼角的万丈目闪电主动与爱人接吻。  
十代一边舔一边说，万丈目先生这里好大，好厉害，好想要。  
“闭嘴。”  
“好喜欢…好想被万丈目先生抱，”十代故意难耐地喘起来，用舌头卷出水声，“好想要——万丈目先生这里硬得好厉害——”  
“你、你有完没完。”  
“是隔着一层被我舔比较爽，还是脱了更舒服啊。”十代问。他的声音被闷在裙摆之下，说话也不耽误舌头灵活的游走。万丈目哼了一声，被打乱的呼吸从没有闭紧的嘴唇中溜了出来。  
“要射吗。”十代语气轻巧，万丈目几乎能猜到他脸上恶作剧一般的笑。  
十代甚至不用手就能舔得他站立不稳，渗出的体液混合着口水黏答答地紧紧箍住鼓鼓囊囊的性器。万丈目难受地动了动，又被十代按住双膝，指尖缓慢地划着圈向上攀爬。  
隔着厚重裙摆，十代听见万丈目轻轻的呜咽。他料到万丈目绝对不会掀开裙子自己动手解决，那样太过色情，高跟鞋与细白的腿、被十代亲吻过的膝盖、大腿根部留下的吻痕、被唾液与溢出精液洇湿的内裤会全部暴露在空气中，一同接受对方从容不迫的审视。  
更何况是在游城十代面前自慰。

十代当然不会允许万丈目这样射出来。他撩起裙子，摇摇晃晃地站起来，嘴边还挂着湿漉漉的口水，十代随手抹了一把。似乎裙下空气不流通，他被热得面色通红，额头与鼻尖浮上一层薄汗；他抬下巴指了指旁侧的沙发，示意万丈目趴过去。  
万丈目向后看了看，刚好瞧见十代正在解开裤链的手。而十代在他好奇又习惯性嫌弃的一瞥中立刻笑起来，亮晶晶的眼睛像通透的棱镜，将万丈目先生脸上的窘迫与急切放大了几倍反射回来。  
“…就算要在这里做的话也等我把尾巴卸下来。”万丈目咽了咽唾沫，故作平静地板起脸教训道，“你慢一点，别把裙子扯坏了。”  
“万丈目这么喜欢这条裙子？”十代做出一个夸张的表情笑他，顿了顿又说，“现在叫我慢点，一会揪着我衣领催我赶紧干你的也不知道是谁。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“我抗在肩上就是了。”十代不以为然，随即摸了摸下巴对着它研究起来，“不过这个到底从哪里伸出来的，连在裙子里面的吗？”  
“哪来的这么多问题，不做就滚出去，收拾东西回家。”  
武装龙的尾巴是金属制品，空心的，不轻不重；甚至比万丈目的腿举在肩上还要容易一些，十代想，但唯一遗憾是揉捏它的时候万丈目不会发出额外的低声呜咽。万丈目好凶，他小声嘟囔。这句话他每天要说一百遍，尽管后面往往紧跟着又一顿劈头盖脸的臭骂。  
“万丈目被我干的时候好凶。”他假惺惺地叹口气，叹到一半又忍不住咳了一声笑起来，“这次没有安全套啦，我只能这样直接——”  
十代扶着灼热硬挺的性器挤进万丈目的身体中，没有经过任何润滑，紧涩的甬道夹得他几乎立刻射在里面。好在前一天刚刚做过，十代大口喘气。肩上的金属尾巴滑落一旁，他缓了缓神才捡起来。  
进去费了点力气，万丈目咬着嘴唇才止住痛呼，掀起的裙摆几乎将他整个人都罩住。他觉得安心，又因为无法察觉对方的动作而紧张起来。  
而这种紧张十代完全能感受到。他呼了口气，拍拍万丈目的大腿：“你夹得我好紧，放松一点。”  
万丈目回头瞪他一眼。又不是第一次做，他想这么说，转念一想他们交往了这么多年，还是头一次在休息室的沙发上做爱，一股说不清的满足感从胸口冲向炽炽发胀的、亟待被万丈目先生吸吮的下体。  
他长叹一口气，万丈目也紧跟着骂了句有病。

“要不然还是跪在地上吧，我看你有点…有点站不住…”  
尽管他的嘴上是这样体贴，他的动作却不见停顿，仍然大力地反复地一次比一次用力地顶撞万丈目，像独自在外旅行时骑车追逐空旷公路尽头逐渐下沉的火球。肉体拍击的下流声响与肩上金属摩擦的声音交织充斥在室内；门没有上锁，窗帘拉了一半，高大的绿植摆在角落，游城十代的裤子也已经完全滑落在地。  
“你以为是谁的错。”万丈目骂道。他死死地扒着沙发扶手，艰难地喘气，站也站不稳，泪水或汗水滴在真皮沙发上，留下圆圆的、咸涩的水迹。他俯身向下，只觉脸上充血，热得发烫，嘴唇哆嗦得再讲不出一句话。  
偏偏十代的嘴还不闲着：“你知道刚才你有多色吗，我旁边的男性都在脸红地大声喊你名字。”  
他的手再度从侧面拉链中探入，色情地揉捏挑弄，片刻后又把手抽出来，隔着胸前层层叠叠的蕾丝与布料按揉明显凸起的乳头。万丈目低呼一声，像触了电一般浑身震颤，下意识地扭动肩膀想甩开，又挺起胸来不自觉地迎合他。  
万丈目的胸前很敏感，喜欢被反复舔吻吸吮，十代也相当会投其所好。  
“你知道吗，”他说，“他们那么喜欢你，但只有我能干你，你决斗的时候好漂亮，我在大屏幕上看见你的脸，看见你赢了时候的笑，我…”  
万丈目哑着嗓子喊他滚，叫他把手拿开。  
十代笑了一声凑过来，想要交换一个黏腻的亲吻，却被他耳边的发饰阻挡在外。万丈目看出他的犹豫，从喉咙里挤出一声嘲笑，抬了抬手正欲开口，就被十代手上一用力给吸引去了注意力，脏话立刻变成了沙哑的呻吟。  
“你手上也有那个东西，别乱动。”他抓住万丈目的手腕，反手按在背上，压着被掀起的层叠裙摆。万丈目的手指无力地弯曲两下便放弃了挣扎，继而嘴上骂了两句作为反抗，在十代听来不痛不痒，甚至是一种情人间的热烈撩拨。  
万丈目在人群中嫌弃地瞥他一眼都会让他浑身舒爽——他肯定是在看自己的，穿着女装，一副恶役女仆的阵势，一脸吃人表情。但他向这个方向看过来时，周围男性的欢呼与口哨声突然炸起来。十代也站起来挥手，大声喊万丈目闪电的名字，喊我喜欢你，夹在一群喜欢他的人之间想象他穿着这样装束被自己干的下流模样。

然后他勃起了。  
好在周围没人发现。他们的目光都聚集在台上漂亮的青年身上，哪有多余的注意力去照顾身边这个同为狂热粉丝的年轻人。然后他在转播屏幕上看见约翰碰了碰万丈目的手肘，两人小声交谈两句，万丈目脸色不善，穿着另一套女仆装的大男孩则摸摸头发不好意思地笑了笑。

你今天穿得真好看，十代说。他不停地重复这句话，因为动作剧烈，架着的尾巴从肩上滑下了许多次。万丈目被一下一下强劲有力的心跳声与喘息声包围，无暇回应对方。他也渴求接吻，被按在背上的手臂像脱臼一样隐隐作痛。他轻呼十代的名字，断断续续的喊声打破了遵循十代顶弄动作的呼吸频率。  
“什么？”  
他以为万丈目这时候该说一句告白的话，将气氛推到最高潮；但万丈目只是恍惚地摇了摇头，不再接话，在他顶到最深处的时候又带着隐隐哭腔小声喊他。  
十代忽然想起来，立刻停下动作，松开禁锢的手，气喘吁吁地抹了把汗，问道：“要接吻吗。”  
每次做爱他们都要抱着亲上许久，但这次因为万丈目耳边的发饰不能一边接吻一边发力顶弄，十代稍觉遗憾，不过万丈目愿意这样做爱、满足他一时兴起的奇怪癖好就让他无比感激了。  
他避开金属甲片亲吻爱人，像小心翼翼地避开玫瑰的刺。万丈目半阖着眼，从喉咙里发出压抑的呻吟，全然没有半分台上的模样。他同样小心地抓着十代的手，小心地交握相扣——他的手甲上也有白森森的利爪，方才被按住时还紧张会不会划得裙子勾丝。  
绵长的接吻结束，十代又去吻他的眼睛。别动啊，他小声说，铁片勾住我的嘴就不好了。万丈目闭着眼，不屑地哼了一声，好像接吻给他补充了能量；他在暗中摸上十代的脸，十代笑他，说我好像在和一只刺猬或一枝玫瑰花做爱。  
“你这个2500攻的杂鱼还敢看不起武装龙，”万丈目也笑，“不是你被我清空场地的时候了？”  
十代立刻接到：“你还把我的脑子都清空了，现在我满脑子都是你。”  
万丈目被他哽住，又听见他自言自语地嘀咕：“为什么万丈目穿着衣服也这么色，明明穿了这么多，从头到脚连手指都被全部包裹——结果还是被我干了。”  
他想开口反驳，但十代并不打算交出这样的机会。他大力地操弄，以喘息与呜咽声堵住万丈目的嘴，窗外日光晃得他眼花。万丈目浑身发抖，大腿也止不住地抽搐起来。

等我们做完，十代喘着粗气说，等把你灌满了，我第一件事就是摘了你头上那个东西。

fin.


End file.
